User talk:Ninjinian
Hello everyone and welcome to my/Ninjinian's talk page. Here you can just tell me stuff or details, need my help etc...Just try to keep the page organized and remember to leave your name so that I know your name and who you are. --[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 19:34, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Insert formula here Hello Everybody Hi everyone, if you want to talk about a small thing, then do a sub-heading. If you think what your talking about is a big deal, or is important or there is a lot to add/talk about, then do a normal heading, Thanks. -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger Beacon Telescope I'm sorry but your artcle was a duplicate page. The other one came first so I deleated the newest one. Also no "Trivia" or pictures. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 15:26, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Christmas Party Talk Talk below all this about Ninjinian's Christmas Party.... * '''Party:' 2nd CPP Christmas Party * Date: Sunday 28th December 2008 * Server: Snowbound * Place: First at the Iceberg * Time: 9AM PST * Events: Tag, Multi-Player Games, Others Reply if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger Can Come (Below here say if you cannot come) I come --Sk8itbot08Skater talk time 19:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Sure! I can come! --[[User:Metalmanager|''Metalmanager]]'' [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk To Me!]] 15:40, 27 December 2008 (UTC) '''Cannot Come (Below here say if you can come) I can't come, I will probably be at church then. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 15:39, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I'm kind of in the middle. I probably don't have time.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:36, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Christmas Party Over Well the Christmas Party 08 is over. Sorry for anyone who couldn't come, there will be more parties coming soon! -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger RE:Saw You On CP Yes, I saw you too, I couldn't add you because my list was full, sorry. I'd be happy to meet you again if you like, just tell me where and when. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 21:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :( Okay. I don't really like this wiki either, but it's my responsibility. PLEASE REMAIN ACTIVE ON THE CP FAN FICTION! ''PLEASE''! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 19:33, 11 March 2009 (UTC) UTA Since I'm blocked on the CPFW, could you do me a favour? You know the UTA, UnitedTerra's national airline? Since it opened two days ago, please switch it from "future national airline" to "national airline". Thanks. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, great. Look. On the CPFW, I sent a message to HappyFaceWantsToTalk, saying that he kept undoing my work and deleting my pages for little or no reason (an example would be the Assume Bad Faith page.) I also pointed out that I knew he wasn't really hapyface, so he shouldn't strictly speaking have admin powers at all, so if he didn't use them wisely they were likely to be taken away. Finally, I stated that he was being very obvious about his non-happyfaceness, and that even TS and explorer were getting suspicious. I have since beein informed by TS that I was wrong about him, and probably about Explorer, but I had seen comments on his talk (their still there) which seemed to indicate their suspicins: TS wondering why Happyfacewantstotalk was actging so differently towards everyone then happyface did (wondering if Fluffy had hacked him again), and Explorer said that he might be lying, that would explain it. So, in short, he has blocked me because I know his secret. And even then, I didn't plan to use it against him. You don't have to believe that HFWTT isn't HF, but at least unblock me. TIA, N⊘tAnEditor 08:04, 23 August 2009 (UTC) THX so much. It's good advice, I didn't expect him to react that way. I was trying to get him to act like happyface, since happyface was a great admin he would have to be a great admin too... EPIC FAIL! And yet again thatnks so much.--N⊘tAnEditor 12:10, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Um, I still apear to be blocked... I think you only unblocked the IP... let me check again.--N⊘tAnEditor 12:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Yea, my actual account is still blocked...--N⊘tAnEditor 12:33, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Now it says my IP is autoblocked. PLZ try again, I think we're close. What did HappyFaceWantsToTalk do to make it do this?--N⊘tAnEditor 13:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry to be causing so much trouble. I'm not very pleased with HFWTT, but I'll suppress it. It was self-defence, I suppose...--N⊘tAnEditor 13:47, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Frankly, no. I have lots of stuff I need to do. Look, I don't like doing this, but could you point out to him that his blocking me is giving me more proof that he's lying, and also giving me an incentive to tell everyone. PLZ?--N⊘tAnEditor 16:18, 23 August 2009 (UTC) IRC com on the Fanom IRC more. Bring friends. It's the only way I can talk to you. You're the only person on that wiki I can trust. --'''Zapwire (Talk|contribs) 16:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :CPW IRC plz. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 16:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::nvm, fanon IRC --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 16:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::again? --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 16:58, September 15, 2009 (UTC) A CLUE im on ur irc, bein a clue